


黑野莓

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 娇嫩欲滴





	黑野莓

 

     

     

    **赤色的血由偏白的肌肤淌落，缓缓地，默然间倒构成一幅油画。而他抬起头来，和光静好，容高贵与妖娆混淆这副脱离时间的身躯。**

   

    **于是少年托起绅士的脚踝，温柔地舔抵挂在腿根的赤紫蜜汁。**

   

    **新鲜采摘，饱满黑莓。**

   

   

    当美国勾尽最后一笔时他便不禁后悔，倒不是什么破坏现有的惋惜——这点矫情玩意尽管交给某些吹毛求疵的美学家。他不过更为明了单纯，归根结底还是离不开人性本欲。国家意识体之于人类，人性又坠压在责任。浇铸免去死亡的灵魂，又恶作剧似的困入人肉皮囊，一切的一切，又与年轻国家所鄙弃的全部殊道同归。同样自找没趣，同样一无所获，同样吃相难看。

   

    不过至少在现在，他总归是修身养性——纯粹被逼无奈，直至伤口结痂之前。

     

    这可很不划算。

     

    “弄好了。”

   

    但他又没办法，木已成舟无法改变，向来不愿轻易松口的年轻国家在此时却又无奈地选择妥协。不然他还能怎么办，是给亲爱的戴维拨一通电话告诉他自己在某些意义上也算是划伤大不列颠——纽波特亦或者布里斯托尔，地壳还是气候，老天他怎么知道。含蓄的大英帝国可虚伪得就连地图也藏好了一切，美名曰绅士风范倒不如说天时地利容不得某位拥有令人慕羡的尺寸——如自己的佛罗里达。或许他也可以自行又再度弄来一台机器，源自激光，再摸打滚爬几分钟好好地学学这点皮肤后悔药的使用方法，低调的，能藏多深就多深。他总不能嚣张远扬至霍华德亦或者那位尊贵的女士耳旁，这大概得直接闹上军事法庭，为这点床第小事，还得光着屁股作为物证，老天这可比上上世纪圣胡安岛的猪还要荒谬扯淡。

       

    更何况于对方而言这似乎不算什么。他们扛下满身的伤疤，自然不在乎这点皮外伤。

   

    纹身。

     

    收获来自身下传来的话语，躺在床上的男人总算也挣脱了这一身的倦容。他忘了自己是什么时候爬上床，在咽下最后一口威士忌的刹那，亦或者是拽拉酒瓶不容分说地摔向少年的瞬间，他不记得了，更何况这也不是什么重要的事，对己无利说不准还得赔上一口，这时候倒也唯有伪装失忆这种流氓手段更为划算。这也不算赔本，毕竟这发育过快的男孩硬件与技术还算过关——只是合格，满身肌肉倚靠在立起的枕头上，这双幽绿的眼睛略过窗外天际，晴空万里，蓝得叫人可怕。华盛顿。他在美利坚的心脏。蔚蓝。他正毫不客气地霸占脚下大陆的视野全部。

     

    即便这空荡坦率的下半身着实谈不上美观。

     

   于是英国拽过被子——单薄的，从昨夜爬上后就被冷落的可怜伙计——顺势披上肩膀，绅士又容得自然地挂落摔下。肩膀偏窄，架不住被褥。当然，这点表面合情合理的理由美国就连一个字母都不会相信，拜托他的情人可没有什么羸弱病容，为了将这个醉鬼拽回来，他不知道吃下多少记高踢，朝着脸，生怕偏一些令他逃过毁容。

       

    “谢谢。”

   

    这下他总算是吐出一句言语，缓缓地伴随唇齿薄烟。他的前上司曾将古巴少女的幻想揉入浸透酒香的雪茄，而至于当下，这个将时间当做游戏资本的男人悠然自得地凭红唇戏弄。瞧啊，他是多么得闲适自若，架在指间的烤烟勾起醇烈的醉香，别有深意地轻舔倘若抵住唇瓣，那带有昨夜的肆意，落痕可口美食。和光散落，源自北美初夏的炽热实在是不适于来自雾都的英格兰绅士，于是他探去双腿，暧昧地，缓慢地，像是在展示什么，事实确实如此，狡猾的猎人不会放过任何折磨猎物的机会，无论是激烈的舌齿之争，还是当下的借位恶狠。换而言之他是故意的，纯粹，明了目的。

     

    就是为了逼死这个野火上身可又无可奈何的年轻处男。

     

    “不枉学上五十年的小提琴。”

     

    手头功夫很不错。迎向美国，英国别有深意地轻吐薄烟。到底是纹身的技艺还是右手情人，一语双关，活上千年，他一向很擅长于此。

     

    “至少动听。”

   

    无论是琴还是人，都得吱吱呀呀地叫个不停。面对大洋彼岸这位曾经的养育者，同样狡猾狂妄的年轻玩家自然也不打算稍作让步——比起从某些意义里骑上前监护人的罪恶背德，这点不伤皮毛的调侃戏弄简直不痛不痒。

   

    这很让人不爽。

     

    当然罪魁祸首永远是享乐其中。英国掐灭了指间的香烟——沾湿了，伴随威士忌与古龙水，但永远炽烫不过唇齿间的粗暴快感，硝烟与腥味，占有与掠夺。这般思量，他又架起自己的双腿——一脚立起而另一只自然地曲起在床。不过是稍作姿势上的转换——英国有的是漂亮的理由，不然百年前他从何撬开别国的大门。

   

    不过同样，凝视这双澄澈无暇的眼睛，又有多少人能揣测这份纯净下的戏弄恶意。

   

    他的身躯藏入被褥，绝大部分，谈不上严严实实至少也算是中规中矩。可袒露的肩膀展示肆意的印痕，伴随姿势而滑落的腿间更近美人的欲言又止。英国总是这样，习以为常，将诱惑揉入禁欲里，嘴上有多么严肃，那么私地下便有多么深得魅惑的髓。大腿根上的痛感仍未驱散，或许还沾上了血痕，可这又算什么，玫瑰缠上荆棘，现在又重新掺落羽翼，这似一杯醇酒，凭时间酿酒佳品，不禁又夹落意外醉香。

   

    轻触十指，他的笑容灿烂美妙。华盛顿的阳光实在是太过于温和，以至于哪怕是沐浴于阴雨里许久的伦敦，此时此刻也容得双手捧起暖意。“所以，”幽绿迎上蔚蓝，活上千年的绅士看透了少年的底牌——即便对方也没有藏的打算。“你有什么想问的吗。”

   所以他也不打算客气。

   

    “当然，如果你说的是高潮时被情人一脚踹下床。”显然对方并不买账。这可不是什么没有意义的俏皮话，老天，请容得这个将祈祷花耗在美餐后少长两磅肉的小伙几分幻想的余地，他不知道自己曾有多少次为恋人虔诚自省——去他妈的贤者时间，他可不会这般忏悔。该死，当你的情人为你敞开双腿双眼蒸糜，张开嘴上一秒说要你，结果下一阵就一脚踹过去不是朝着脸就是往下身，拜托，佛罗里达的朋友们都得挨上雷暴。每当合众国先生总算为自己这笔倒霉账买单后，他满脑子里只剩下一个念头，自己真不该将号码交给这个混账醉鬼，电话也好邮箱也罢，不然自己好歹还能再撑点时间，用于麻烦戴维好好考虑该甩掉大不列颠的借口。“这方面我可有的是经验，尊贵的英格兰先生。”

   

    关于情人斗殴，关于如何在高潮被迫灭火。

     

    “不过小事罢了。”对方明摆着也不买账。交流的艺术不仅是学会察言观色，还得明白利弊之分，显然眼下条件齐全，一个故意读不懂气氛的年轻国家，以及知了全部又假意全然不知的年长绅士。英国笑了，不由地敲了敲手头的烟盒。万宝路黑盒，醇香至极的浓烈烤烟，很辣很呛，但远不及自身尤物。“要来一根烟吗，”英国甩去手心的礼物，递给他的男孩，这只懂得无趣碳酸的小鬼。“耗上了两百年，你也总该察觉这点成人美味。”

     

    “少来，老不死的家伙。”

   

    抽去英国递来的友善，美国也不吃对方的这一招。他近于满是鄙弃，紧咬着怎么也不算舒服，干脆反手便甩去一巴掌——朝英国的手。熟悉的温度携带少年的狂傲，擦过刹那，又不容分说地掠夺掌心攥紧的一切——香烟，火机，兴许还有被笨拙珍护的心意。

   

    “于是说，你就打算这样犟着什么都不说吗。”骑跨身上，男孩朝眼前的猎物发问。

     

    “至少你还没问。”只可惜对方同样来者不善，甚至恰恰相反，英国掐住美国的下巴，弥留在言语的只剩戏谑。

     

    “有时候你这点倔强真叫我想用牙咬烂。”

     

    不服输，也不打算认软，那个人就是这样，优雅而暧昧地漫走在这般界缝期间，似骑马的猎人，手里扛上步枪，缓慢地踱步游走，马蹄揉入沾雨后粘稠泥泞的土地，摔落水潭的旧式弹壳发出清脆又叫人绝望的声音。他在拨弄猎物，狡猾的猎人总爱如此。没有人喜欢太过于顺从的存在，只为果腹那不过是最基本的需求，而置于在人世间里百年千年，他们早已变得厌倦无趣，兴许唯有这摆不上台面的践踏戏弄，才能调得狼的胃口。

     

    硌得牙疼。

   

    所以他没有推开对方，选择坦然，怎么说呢，比起哭喊着掉入陷阱，倒不如像现在这样，伪装屈从地令所爱选择为己由深渊坠落。“然后呢，你什么时候再整上一把枪，好用以问候所有对你下面想入非非的家伙。”他指的是纹身。英国往大腿根上刺上了崭新的伤疤，羽翼，还有玫瑰与荆棘，前者新鲜得还带有血痂，后者早已为百年来的硝烟灌注灵魂。

   

    美国拽住英国的脚踝——他知道对方不会逃，只不过这外力拽拉下实在是扯疼被对方按住的下巴。他在抚摸伤痕——源自自己的双手印落对方腿间的痕迹。国家意识体会自愈，无论是多深的疤痕，除了施加方的不愿松手，以及承受方的自相意愿，或许都有，谁知道呢。十指缠上对方，温柔相扣刹那，深邃蔚蓝正企图缠蚀纯粹幽绿——针锋相向，暗里捅刀，这恐怕才是他们的浪漫，两位国家意识体的相爱。“这可比裤裆藏刀还要混账。”

     

    而英国笑了。“勃朗宁。”英国人没有踹开眼前的男孩，即便这触碰下身的姿态可有够暧昧。他的烟盒与打火机近在眼前，方才的争闹拽得对方的衣衫。东西掉了，顺其自然，只不过置于两个死不掉的家伙看来，这点粗心更近乎于故意所为。

   

     他们有无数次机会彻彻底底地挣脱对方，可彼此又不约而同地选择继而纠缠。

   

    “我与这位比利时的朋友出生入死。”他指的是枪，国家再怎么幼稚也不会与一把枪较真。

   

    “又短又小还他妈老，感天动地英格兰。”美国当然不会，他只会绕个弯将话语还给他的绅士——直白袒露，平均年龄超过五个世纪的老先生们早已摆脱了骚扰的追诉上限。

     

    有时候英国也忍不住在想，自己到底喜欢这小子什么地方。要强，不留情面，还没点技术。

     

    可答案他早已所知。

   

    “但能轻易拿下你的命。”十指暧昧地由对方的掌心挣脱，取而代之，英格兰立马勾住美利坚的衣领。没有领带的造访，也没有旁人的染指，只有他，只有他的吻痕，只有快感袭来的抓痕。“亲爱的格洛克先生。”

     

    “少来。”

   

    美国一把推开占据上风的恋人，事实上他并不反感于此，只可惜这抵过的膝盖实在是太过不客气地凑近下身，碰撞下倒磨得发疼——很尴尬的处境，藏得住欲望，但又成为视线之下的明晃猎物。

   

    思前想后年轻国家终究是转移话题——“你就那么爱她吗，你的玫瑰。”——并没有多么磨耗智商，这可口的玩意正袒露在他的眼前，大腿根上，老天他真该给这醉鬼硬生生再捆上两层。省事，避免像现在这样四处惹火。

   

    当然遭罪的只可能也只能是自己，这很必须。

     

    “那不也是你的花。”只可惜年轻国家的想法终究是逃不过年长者的双目。瞧啊大英帝国，这个在世间摸打滚爬上千年的国家此刻正悠然自得地细数男孩额前的碎发，兴许是阳光，但也近乎深秋。他实在是活上了太久，早已度过还会相信与盲目地寄托爱恋的年龄，可他又没有拒绝，像是拂过什么，绅士缓缓地伸出手，至这一缕缕深金碎丝，擦过归属于窗外的和光暖阳。“玫瑰。”

   

    赤红承载海浪的骄傲胜曲，盛放的烂漫热烈又揣入追求自由的北美狂歌。

     

    “我还不至于刻入肌肤。”随手扬起手掌，美国距离他的情人是多么得相近。他或许能吻上对方的唇，如果对方愿意或者自己的力量足够。可这个向来狂妄的男孩此时此刻又摇了摇头。的确，他们着实是活得太久，以至于就连最简单的真心相向，也变得谨慎含糊。

   

    于是美国选择握手，凭手心的温度触碰他的所爱。这很逊，的确，笨拙得就像是刚谈恋爱的处男，实在是对不起无数个昨夜的肆意，可事实又近乎于此——只不过是再剔去些许刻薄。他们实在是太熟悉彼此，当相遇为他们带来亲情时，两人兴许素未想到，待分道扬镳归为重逢相遇刹那，自己的心脏会为一个人而激动难静——这或许是恨，恨之入骨，以至于险些撞破这颗心脏。

   

    毕竟自遇上你的那一刻起，我的心头再也揣不下满溢爱语。

   

    “你怎么还不否认我，亲爱的欧洲蔷薇。”

   

    十指相扣，少年谨慎得不近熟悉，可英国不以为意。他指的是玫瑰的本名，在欧洲盛名一时的古老蔷薇。或者该说，他指的不过是曾经过往，绽放在十五世纪，又刻落腿间的痕迹过往。

     

    “不过是繁荣与和平的代价。”英国没有甩开对方的手，事实上他做不到，这怪力将他锁死，硬生生地令这份浪漫成为束缚——“甜蜜的约束”？拜托，某国的文学修养兴许还有待提高。“绽放于兰开斯特，又沉淀在约克过往。”那会是红的，也会是白的，纹落在古老的家徽，为所追求的荣誉构成英格兰的赤红，奠基入他的鲜血与理念，建造属于当下的宏伟国度。

   

    “我也该送上一束玫瑰，”像是想起什么，英国无奈地耸了耸肩。“献给西伦敦剧院。”

     

    “然后又亲吻亨利六世的高尚道德。”

   

    这点小动作躲不过年轻国家的双眼。后天的莎翁舞台剧表演，二楼转角的私人包间。他是从哪里得知英国的行程——或许早在棱镜折射真相前夕，战时著名的谍报国家也早已察觉期间。可他没有干扰，这不是唐宁街，自己不过是一个普通的不能再普通的英国公民，居住在伦敦的近郊，闲的没事种上两丛花——也借势埋葬了数不尽的野鸟，这不听管教的伙计兴许唯有这般对待才想起天空会书于谁。可他又分外地保护来自远方的雄鹰。英格兰的郊外罕有猎鹰，有的大概是迷路中的朋友，或者该说，源自大洋彼岸又如此不经意地在最重要的地方迷路的所谓无辜。

    

    “英雄我会为你安排，还有一杯玛格丽特。”

   

    出乎意料，少年并没有为自己的不经意暴露而稍作粉饰，或者该说，从某些意义而言，他也没有掩藏的打算。这没必要，对于早已看透彼此的所爱而论，所有的借口神秘甚至比不过孩童的恶作剧——好歹后者还需要登门拜访反馈情况，但对于彼此，早已住进对方心头，矫揉造作的访问只会变得更加陌生。

     

    “只可惜尊贵的先生尝不到美酒炽烈。”亨利六世。这位君主终究还是来晚了，无论是过早拥有又无力掌控的权力，亦或者是属于他与法国公主的浪漫。作为普通人，他是虔诚的圣人，可作为国王，他大概不会是一个很好的棋手。“他拥有了世界上最华贵的花园，但换不来心头玫瑰的一个回眸。”

     

    “但他的子孙做到了。来自兰开斯特的七世与约克家的伊丽莎白。”

     

    这是一场让步。关于两家贵族，关乎权力，也关乎最后的英格兰。即便白玫瑰上鲜血满覆，即便红玫瑰为泪水洗至褪色。

     

    英国没有多么意外。“因为那只修了唯二的门洞，一方连结白与赤红，另一面只剩败灭与死亡。”他夺过甩在床上的烟与火机——再次。男人料到情人会不满抗议，可这又算什么，是他被上也是他疼了一晚，这点呛鼻的薄烟就当作是成年人对少年的一种轻藐——美名上一门课，实际明摆着就是幼稚的故意陷阱。“这是必然，无论是当时还是现在。”

     

    “可你同意了。”

   

    这是他们的祖国，他们争夺几代人所谋求的权力所属。

     

    而他长叹了一口气。“事情可没有表面的那么明了简单，美利坚。一根烟掐灭了，社会和矛盾还会点燃下一根。而倘若用两根烟烧了火机……”

   

    伸出手去，英国打算抖去指间的烟蒂。但待瞧见识趣递来烟灰缸的美国送来这样一个拦腰切断的易拉罐时，男人不满地回瞪一眼。这就是少年的回击、恶作剧！易拉罐？老天，他到底是在脚下大陆的国家意识体家中闲谈，还是蹲在桥底下与流浪中的兄弟借火抱怨。

     

    “那大概你的手也就没了。”不过美国也没有道歉的打算。他理所应当地瞧见了亚瑟眉目里的不满，拜托他可不是瞎，这都能皱到一团的眉毛可真不生动形象。该从何处理又该凭多深的吻才能舒缓片刻，这恐怕也只有这位敢在英格兰绅士面前打岔的超大国先生才有打算。“至少在半小时内。”

     

    “别太小看我，小鬼。”

   

    他指的是自愈能力，对于一个强盛的国家而言，恢复一只手三十分钟还充分有余。英国的状况或许大不如日不落的时代，可同样的，在面对自己的所爱时，稍作逞强也不算什么罪过。说不准他还确能做到——可别小瞧大不列颠。

     

    “至少英雄我不会像你这家伙那样天真烂漫。”

   

    迎上对方的兴致勃勃，这下原展上风的罪魁祸首也学着收敛。拜托劳烦牢记，请千万别招惹国家意识体，面对这样一群挣脱了时间又活不灭死亡的疯狂家伙，你永远都猜不透对方的激动行为。枪击，刀刃，还有拳头，不过都会自愈，在权益桌上斤斤计较的狡猾商人在这一刻倒意外地阔绰随性。

    

    “所以呢，”美国指了指英国腿根的纹身。“玫瑰绽放后还忧心寂寞？”

   

    那会是一团荆棘，源自蔷薇，缠绕枝干捍卫自身的同时却又将锐利袭向自己。

   

    自相矛盾，亦或者是侥幸计谋。

     

    “倘若相较于玫瑰，兴许是吧。”的确。同样是联姻同样归为谋划手段，可奈何百年前的玫瑰划破贵族们表面的祥和，乘势归来的郁金香却能赢得不败。“只不过前者凭为了玫瑰的红用鲜血与硝烟霸占纯白，后者却聪明地就势安排，兵不刃血地谋下埋藏花瓣的昂贵宝物。”

   

    是权力的高度集中还是统而不治，这不过是掌权者与时代的选择。

   

    而时间总能敲定一切的正确与否。

     

    “狡猾的策谋家。”

   

    将权力当做棋子，似攀蔓玫瑰的藤蔓，在利益的盘面上无声地捆死国家的未来。

     

    “装傻的天才罢了。”

   

    看似无权无利，又于最要紧的一刻，不慌不忙地露出尖刺。多么划算的计谋，谋得至高信誉，又将锐刺藏在荆棘以外的温顺柔美。

     

    不过漂亮。

   

    “所以说，”美国扣住了英国的脚踝，他明白对方不会逃，方才他已经切身力行地尝试一次。然而置于此时此刻，他却又不禁紧张。大概因为对象是他，英国，这个象征着他的世界开始又宣告归属的存在。

   

    蔷薇，荆棘，还有羽翼。威尔士人的介入宣告了英格兰的统一与崛起，都铎王朝的辉煌铸就了百年后不谢的红白玫瑰。本该无权的玛丽携手异乡而至的威廉，一切本如藤蔓野草般不成威胁，却又在时代与他们的智谋下露出荆棘该有的锐利强势。他拥有了权势与计谋，再三纹刻，现在落于腿根的羽翼又预兆何种含义。“你打算离开我吗，拥有翅膀的知更鸟。”

   

    “我从未属于你。”可他摇了摇头。迎上来自蔚蓝的诚恳，这位绅士十分贴心抱以恬淡一笑。“同样的，你不也没有烙上我的名字。”

   

    他们不可能属于彼此。这太假了，成为所属。凭土地作为躯体，灌历史与尊严构造灵魂，作为国家意识体，他们从诞生那一刻起就注定将一生赌给不平。为他们的荣誉，也为了他们所追求的向往。

     

    只不过那是“美利坚合众国”与“大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国”，而不是完整的“他们”，拥有自我意识的他们。

     

    “明知故问。”

     

    白皙寻觅下绽放刻痕，那会是不灭的痕迹，喷上彩墨，玫瑰，荆棘，以及源自猛禽的羽翼。可爱的知更鸟展不开如此翅膀，而巧合的是，鹰总能轻而易举地在图案里脱颖而出。

     

    他笑了，托起所爱的脚踝，凭一个轻吻夺得来自最隐秘之处的占据。

     

    “彼此罢了。”

    

    英国没有躲开，或者该说他没有躲开的打算。他总不能因为自己的主观意识夺去情人的性癖，更何况他们永远都戒不掉源自深邃的彼此诉求。

    

    “介意吗。”男人指的是抽烟，即便早在得到允诺前绅士突然取出了烟支。

   

    “你不也已经点上了吗。”少年无奈地摇了摇头，可他不介意。伸手搂过情人的腰肢，他温柔地缩短属于彼此的距离。被褥，衣物，阻挡在彼此间的这几快可怜布料也实在是碍眼。“这不过是你的权力。”

     

    去选择一支呛鼻的烤烟，去品尝嗜酒的唇瓣。

   

    “只可惜总有人不懂得这个道理。总有人。”吐出唇齿薄烟，英国像是要碾碎心头的不快，食指用力地回扣险些折断烟支。 “他们买下艺术展的门票，披上一身华装将头发梳理整齐，粉饰得多么礼貌得体。可那双眼睛却写满了下流，凝视台上向世间展示美好的艺术者们，亦或者台下单纯的普通游客。该死他们何来的立场妄称平等。”

     

    这不仅是对旁人的亵渎，也是对自己，对于如是轻视灵魂和尊严的自己烙上的印痕。这是何等的无聊，又是何等的没有意义。

     

    “所有的规则只为谋得更为谨慎严密的保护网络，可这就像是一面墙，历经时间的风吹雨打，磨练于社会的发展变革，最后也只能无奈地松开嘴，挤出那么一条悲痛的伤疤，被那群混账争先恐后地挤入。”

     

    没有完美的策略，有的只是历经发展后愈发矛盾的当下和悲观者的自欺自哀。

    

    “可你不会容许，不是吗。”

   

    以及不平者的不屈向前。

     

    “绅士会令所有企图窥窃淑女裙底的流氓吃疼地满地找牙。”

     

    他信誓旦旦。这一点他定能做到，凭大不列颠的铁拳与高踢。

     

    “真巧。那么作为英雄，我虔诚地请求所有奔赴守护的绅士们别跑得太前，留点机会给赶来的英雄，好打得那群家伙牙口发松。”

   

    而他握住所爱的手，送到唇边，温柔地落下宣誓忠诚的一吻。

   

    “这样更加划算，比起补上一排牙。”

   

    这下，狡猾的先生倒也理直气壮。

     

    “别老用暴力解决问题，狂妄的小鬼。”

   

    “是谁总大半夜赖在酒吧里不走，直至目送最后一位醉后的伙计安全地乘上计程车。”无论性别，无关肤色。

   

    英国不屑地别开视线。“不过是空闲。”

   

    的确，空闲，空闲得令百忙中的大不列颠拎着酒瓶满街地追打某些企图干扰午夜宁静的贼心小子。明明伦敦有相当杰出的警卫系统，可这位尊贵至极的先生却在这要紧时刻从礼貌绅士硬生生地活成了过激分子。

   

    但他喜欢。

   

    美国伸出手，轻轻地扣住英国的下巴，不容分说地将所爱的脸庞移向自己这方。瞧啊这个嘴硬又不服输的男人，怒目圆睁的模样衬上粗眉毛，这可有够可爱。“多亏了你的无聊，英雄我可耗上几百刀越过时间。”顺带还劳烦了戴维，辛苦这位正与女友约会的少年为他上司逐赶所爱的行径找尽一切理由，合情合理，至少得比“英国需要英雄于是我翘班三天”来得容易接受。“嘿伙计，你可真该赔偿。”

   

    虽然这可没什么好讨要，但在爱恋面前，一切从不显得吝啬难堪。

   

    “倘若存在任何问题，请先联系我的律师。”这下大半夜抡酒瓶的绅士倒学会了中规中矩。

   

    美国哭笑不得。“如果有那一天，大概就是我询问‘如何与国家结婚’吧。”像是突然想起什么，少年兴奋地立马加以补充：“老天我这才想起来，早在百年前我就曾问过这个老掉牙的问题。”

 

    “哪来的这回事。”对方一口否决。

   

    “你明明答应了我。”这方却紧咬不放。

   

    “就凭你那破牌子。”很好，猎物上钩了。即便这陷阱简陋得仿佛掉下去都是欢歌雀舞地故意安排。

   

    或许正是。

   

    “不是忘记了吗，怎么还记得那么清楚。”伸手掐了掐倔强恋人的鼻梁，美国企图伸手拂去轻服脸庞的和光薄纱。“这也是没办法，那可不是纽约，华盛顿，还是阿拉斯加，那不过是兰斯，法国的边陲小镇，距离巴黎还有的是距离。”

     

    “一九四五。”他没有忘却，连同那历史的一刻铭记入过往荣辱。

     

    而他温柔地咬上鼻梁。一口，足以挑起雅兴。“那时的我什么都没有，除了一身的伤与硝烟，可我走不动了，好不容易来到你的身边，我实在是走不动了。”

   

    越过数不尽的炮火，沐浴仿佛能滴出鲜血的硝烟，他们在堪比人间炼狱的战场里奋战不停。为广泛的尊严与和平，又为私自的相互守护。

   

    他们总算是赢得了胜利，只可惜熬过无数个悲痛日月。这眼蔚蓝终究是迎上幽绿，没有枪弹与废墟，他的眼睛也不是要命的准星。可介于这久违的和平之下，他又该说些什么。嘴巴仿佛被塞上一团布料，沾满硝烟卡在喉咙，他必须得说些什么，去告诉他去拥抱他，老天，他在无数个出生入死的日夜里凭此作为支撑支点，可待最靠近美梦的刹那，他却谨慎畏怯衬不起这不死的身躯与白活的百年。

     

    可美国握紧了英国的手，久久地，谨慎中又拼上力量。宛若现在，不同的只是当下他与和光共享温度，废墟外他们的衣衫沾满鲜血。

   

    “我只有这块铁牌，紧贴着我的胸膛，与我共享血肉破绽的痛苦与荣获胜利的骄傲。”铭刻他的名字，归属，以及紧急联系人。

   

    还有思念你的每一拍心跳。

     

    “还有柏林。”英国还不愿承认。

   

    “得了吧战火已经消停了，这点表面功夫就交给呼喊不平的北极熊处理。”第二场仪式不过更为正式，那时战争已经取胜，世间恢复和平，只可惜签字的派遣不够体面，这又荒谬地重复一次——历史是胜利者撰写的过往，这点权力小事又谈何问题。“我记得我睡着了，吃饱喝足，还顺带睡了你。”

   

    “我真该在那时就给你这空空如也的脑袋开洞。”什么都没记住倒快满溢黄色废料。

   

    只可惜这点威胁对于国家意识体而言实在是不痛不痒——痛感还是有的，只不过也就是咬牙撑过去的事。“那不过也就半天的事，你知道的。”他指的自愈，虽然脑袋恢复的画面实在是不敢恭维。

   

    紧接着美国握住了英国甩来的拳头，该干些什么，在床上他还能干些什么。

     

    “于是，尊敬的英格兰先生，”美国暧昧地拂过英国的大腿，由膝盖滑至根部。那还带有血痂，该死，这家伙在让自己纹上雄鹰时定是预料到当下事态。要么为肉欲伤害所爱，要么高尚地选择禁欲，这点道德绑架可真是恶劣的玩笑。“拖欠我的那一句话，您打算什么时候才补足。”

     

    被按在身下，英国却全然没有动摇的念头。他耸了耸肩，倒像是寻常不过的往日交谈。“大概再过个几百年。”或许这着实与现实无差，对于漫长的时光而言，与你相互依靠的每时每刻都构成了最无声流长的告白。“我的茶还没好。”

   

    英国人不变的借口，美国人总爱还上一击的理由。

   

    “马上。”另一只手摩挲发鬓，美国于灿烂的初晴和光里，细细地勾勒一生中唯一的所爱。“你会爱惨了华盛顿的早晨。”

   

    于你的心脏与之拥抱，又在我的心脏迎来每一天的一句早安。

   

    “少来。”

   

    幽绿里很是理直气壮。

   

    “你在想什么。”

   

    只可惜蔚蓝看穿了恋人全部。

   

    继而英国伸出了手，揽住他的情人脖颈。

   

    “我在想，你什么时候也曾乖巧地遵纪守法。”

     

    没有哪一条法律点明如何与国家意识体相恋结婚。但同样的，也没有哪一条法规限制了彼此的相互行动。

   

    这是他们的权力，合情合理。

     

    遇见你可能是命运趋势的偶然，可爱上你时自我抉择的必然。

 

    华盛顿骄阳灿烂，还伦敦一日天晴。

   

    他笑了，隔着和光与微风，温柔地吻上所爱。

     

    致被称为偶然的必然。

     

    致被成为必然的偶然。

   

     

End.


End file.
